paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Harrisonwastaken/Heist Level Secrets
This is a new blog, Hope you guys enjoy it! (WIP) ''FIRST WORLD BANK-'' -There is a secret where your crew wears Golden Masks (Required all of the crew), Play on Overkill 145+, And not shoot any cameras. When the gate finishes drilling, You run past the elevators to a desk. 1 behind the desk, 2 go to the Left and Right elevators, and 1 goes way up front, Forming a Diamond shape. Once you have done that, (You may have to adjust your postitions) you can see a red light shone on the right of the desk. If that happens, Rush to the hallway (On your left is the Thermite pouring room, On your right it is the security room) and you can see a panel slider which needs to be drilled. Place the drill, And you have to wait Two Hours. After that is done, You need to do a formation of panel grids, (You need to press a certain code of the panels), And if you get the combination wrong, Then gas will come out, and you must do the heist and escape regulary. If not, After sucessfully processing the panels, The vault will open and there is gold. If you record it or get the achivement (I think) you can get the Locard Mask(s). -Even if you destroy all the cameras, 2 elevators will still open after the drill finishes. ''PANIC ROOM-'' -On Overkill 145+ there is a secret in the Utility Room (Ground floor), Which can be opened via Crowbar, And has 4 medic bags from L4D, And money bundles. -There is a giant toothbrush in the 4th Floor on a bedroom, Lying on a bed. There also was a time when a giant toothbrush spawned in a bathroom on the 2nd floor. ''HEAT STREET-'' -This really isn't a secret, But Matt doesn't shoot any of them. He shoots something inside the Embassy, Triggering the alarm, And then escapes, Locking the door via Alarm. -Cash can sometimes be found in Bruce's car by opening the trunk. ''GREEN BRIDGE-'' -The truck may slide down the road where the explosion occured, But this does not affect much. -The light bulbs can be broken in the Main Scaffolding Tower. -The chinese prisoner will stop and speak chinese when Law Enforcers are nearby, Making that you have to use "Shout Out" to recommand him after shooting them. ''DIAMOND HEIST-'' -Only in Diamond Heist, the Guard wears red apparel and wields a Compact-5. -Bain will say after pressing the button on Overkill "What the- What are you.." -Certain nameplates have names of people who showed that they got REP 145 first, The first 200. -When you look out the windows, You can see companies and stores that reassemble Stripper Clubs or Stores and Companies. ''SLAUGHTERHOUSE-'' -You can climb on containers via Wood or Food stacks and "Parkour" your way to camping spots, eg Open container thats red that can be reachable, Good for holding off and picking off enemies. ''NO MERCY-'' (Oh boy, Lots of crossovers) -Bill may appear by chance and disturb the plans. Although, Even though the plans where disturbed when Wolf says "Yeah yeah, Run the plan!", He somehow knows to go to Floor 4. -The Witch from L4D may appear in the closet sometimes when the Power is turned back on. -If you drop down to the bottom when you are at the elevator, After breaching out, Bags will start to twitch, and that reassembles zombies? Maybe? -The infected pantient maybe a Smoker from L4D, As he grows substances like it after draining blood, Causing him to either cough and make the crew cough sometimes and say they have an "Itchy throat" when they drain blood. ''COUNTERFEIT-'' (Cannot be hosted if you did not buy the DLC Wolfpack) -Necklaces can be found in the bedrooms of Wilson and Mitchell. -The radio plays a fucking annoying song. KILL IT. -There is toys that reassemble Heists and L4D. -There is a painting of Chain's Locard Mask but there isn't any red roots. -Although Bain answers the phone in No Mercy, He does not when the police call the house. -There is a secret in this DLC map, Although no one has discovered it (Maybe there is a hidden wall you can break with the GL40) ''UNDERCOVER-'' -There is a safe near the Electrical Box on Floor (Forgot). -Floor 1 cannot be acessed. -The main computer starting rooms have computer cams of the Roof, And several places of Undercover. -There is another secret for this DLC map, And I think that it can be found via Breaking walls with the GL40 (Secret wall?) -You can break broken walls via GL40. Remember kids- WIP. Category:Blog posts